


The Anatomy Of Curiosity

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Sam/Dean or J2 rpf, "Cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anatomy Of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



“Damn it, Jared!” Jensen curses through gritted teeth. “It’s cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey! Stop being a blanket hog!” He tugs on the warm blankets and pulls them up around him, tucks the cozy cloth around himself in bed, shivering, teeth chattering, only to have them tugged away by his ginormo lover. Huffing, he hulls forcefully on the blankets, but Jared is giving as good as he's getting; the young man has a strong hold on them, his fingers knotted in the blankets to keep Jensen from snatching the covers away.

Jensen plays dirty; he pokes Jared’s side, knowing his boyfriend is ticklish. The younger man giggles, his dimples twinkle as he smiles. Jared releases the sheets only for a second then he quickly tugs the blankets back to his side of the bed. “Jensen, stop it! You're the one being a hog. Give me my half of the blanket.”

“You have more than your half!” Jensen accuses heatedly. “You have your side and my side. I swear; you always do this! If we had sheets labeled your side and my side, your side would be bigger. Give me the blankets!” 

A tug-of-war ensues although it ends nearly as quickly as it began because Jared is a crafty young man who pulls a trick from up his sleeve. He gives a strong, sharp tug on the sheets and the force jerks Jensen towards him. 

Jensen topples on top of Jared and the younger man quickly wraps his arms around him and hugs him as he kisses Jensen. As their lips dance in sweetness, Jared tucks their bodies into the blankets, making them toasty warm. Like magic, the blanket war is long forgotten, and sweet kisses fill the space between them. Jensen melts in Jared's arms and he nearly purrs like a kitten when his boyfriend rubs a soothing, warm hand down his back. Jared gives Jensen butterfly kisses to his freckled cheeks, which make the older man blush rosy pink.

A truce is called with a kiss, and the boys cuddle together, arms around one another and legs entangled with the blankets cocooning them cozy-snugly warm. 

“I love you.” Jensen kisses his boyfriends cute little mole on his cheek as he snuggles Jared. 

Jared smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Jensen's forehead. “I love you, Jensen. Sweet dreams, baby.” He snuggles Jensen in his embrace, patting his back as Jensen lays his head on his chest. 

No doubt about it; the best cure all for a cold winter’s night is cuddling. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/439421.html?thread=69914237#t69914237)


End file.
